


Day Three; First Time - Frerard

by LeatherlipsIero



Series: Frerard 30 Day Smut Challenge [3]
Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: 30 Day OTP Porn Challenge, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Awkwardness, Blow Jobs, Bottom Gerard Way, Dirty Talk, First Time, M/M, Rough Sex, Sex, Top Frank Iero, Underage Sex, slightly fuckboy! frank, virgin!Gerard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 13:38:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5336063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeatherlipsIero/pseuds/LeatherlipsIero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is just plain porn okay? It's no plot tbh</p><p>This ain't the typical sensual and vanilla frist time okay? </p><p>Virgin!Gerard and Slightly player/fuckboy!Frank have sex with Frank being unaware that Gerard is in fact a virigin...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day Three; First Time - Frerard

**Author's Note:**

> Also on Wattpad under the username -mansontrashaF

Frank felt himself smile into the kiss, pressing his lips even harder against the other set of rosy and slightly chapped lips. He was finally kissing the boy he'd set his eyes on for a while and boy would he do the most out of it. 

And feeling Gerard Way respond just as hungry and desperate was probably the best feeling Frank had ever felt. 

Frank wasn't foreign to any of this, he was most likely more expired than the boy who currently sat in his lap in Frank's bed, but in a way all of this was kind of new to Frank. Just this innocent kissing without tongues down throats where both parts poured just as much feelings and thoughts into the shared kiss was enough to throw Frank off guard. He'd kissed and made out with a bunch of people before, but they didn't contain any feelings except lust.   
Frank wouldn't call himself a fuckboy or a player, but he'd fooled around enough in the past to have gotten a slightly reputation on his name. Frank wasn't exactly proud and if he could have done it all over again, he'd done it faster than you could snap your fingers. 

Feeling Gerard breaking their intense lip lock, Frank finally opened his eyes locking them with Gerard's beautiful hazel ones. 

Gerard was panting hard with a heavy blush coating his cheeks and his lips were plump, red and slightly spit-slicked after the hard kissing. Frank couldn't decide whether he was cute or hot, looking like this. 

When Frank reached over and grabbed Gerard's hand in his tattooed one, Gerard smiled before catching Frank off guard again by pressing their lips together again and parting them as in an invitation for Frank to ravish his mouth. 

He didn't waste a second and plunged his tongue inside Gerard's hot mouth, running it all over just tasting him before rubbing it over Gerard's. 

Gerard couldn't help but to moan into the kiss, loving the foreign yet amazing feeling of their tongues dancing together. Another amazing thing was Frank's taste, he tasted cigarettes and raspberries and Gerard wished he could just taste Frank forever. 

Frank groaned when he felt Gerard moan again as he sucked at his tongue, kissing had never felt this good to him and he couldn't wait to hear Gerard moan out loud, hell! He was going to make him scream. 

Breaking the addicting makeout session, Frank chuckled when he heard Gerard's disappointed whine as he trailed kisses down his jaw and neck. Feeling Gerard shiver when he brushed his lips over one particular spot, he began to suck, nibble and slightly bite at it, until he heard Gerard emit a loud moan. 

"A-ah, Frank!"

Everything seemed to get more rushed when Gerard tugged on Frank's t-shirt mumbling; "Off..." and suddenly both of them where shirtless, well Gerard's jeans were also missing, and Frank were busy multitasking by trailing sloppy kisses down Gerard's chest, sucking a bit on his nipples making them harden, and fumbling with his jeans. 

Frank knew Gerard would be loud, but every time he breathed out small encouragements or moaned out; "Ah ah ah F-frank", Frank had even more trouble removing his tight jeans. Making a 'hah!' sound in victory, he threw his skinny jeans in a forgotten corner and turned his attention toward the panting boy on his bed again. 

Gerard's blush hadn't disappeared, it seemed oddly permanent, but in a cute way. His neck and collarbones were covered in red and purple spots, some bigger than other. He were also panting slightly, rubbing his legs together for friction and staring at Frank with big eyes, clouded with lust. 

Frank let his hands glide up and down Gerard's sides, gripping at his delicious thighs. He had a slightly pudgy stomach, but it just made him more adorable and actually more attractive in Frank's opinion. 

"You're beautiful." Frank breathed, smiling down at him with adoration. 

Gerard made an embarrassed whine which turned into a moan when he felt Frank's tattooed fingers wrap around his erection inside his boxers. He opened his eyes again only to catch Frank's heated and mischievous stare before he sank down, face to Gerard's dick, grabbing his thighs and spreading them. 

Gasping as a sudden rush of air was met with his dick, Gerard felt Frank lift his legs up a little so he could tug his boxers completely off. Soon after he felt Frank place himself between his thighs again and then something wet and fleshy touched his sensitive skin making him shudder and moan loudly. Frank was licking at his erect flesh like an obedient little kitten, before taking it inside his hot cavern, swallowing him whole and hollowing his cheeks.

"AH! G-god Frank!"

Frank looked up at the moan of his name, his eyes glinting with satisfaction at the sight of Gerard whimpering and moaning as he fisted the sheets, trying not to trust his hips up. He continued bobbing his head up and down, occasionally swiping his tongue over the slit, greedily licking up the drops of pre-come that had gathered there. 

The heavy feeling on his tongue was one of Frank's new favourite things he decided, that, and how the way Gerard looked when he licked on a certain vein on his dick. Frank wasn't the one to give blowjobs, but with Gerard everything seemed and felt much more different. It was a good kind of different though and it had placed a fluttering feeling inside Frank's stomach along with a constant jumping heart. 

Gerard was practically in love with Frank's wet mouth right now, it was warm and tight, but it couldn't compare to how the beautiful boy who was currently sucking him off- looked. It was a wonder he hadn't cummed yet seeing Frank's messy hair, blown pupils, flushed cheeks and his lips around Gerard's cock.

"F-frank, I-I'm gonna-." 

And just as the words left his mouth, Gerard felt the warm feeling leave his aching dick making him whine in sheer desperation. Gerard wanted to sob, his dick throbbed worse than before and he wanted to cum more than anything right now. 

Frank let out a throaty groan at the sight as he sat up on his knees, still gripping Gerard's pale thighs. "Fuck," He licked his lips. 

"You look so pretty like this Gee." He panted, drinking in the sight of Gerard writhing and whining on his bed before taking three of his fingers inside his mouth. Gerard only mewled in response, giving Frank a slightly confused face until he felt the saliva coated fingers trail towards his entrance. 

Hissing a bit when he felt the first two fingers enter him, Gerard gripped the first thing closest to his hand, Frank's hand. He gasped a bit, ready to pull it back only to gasp again when he felt Frank squeeze his hand. 

The fingers felt foreign, curling and scissoring inside Gerard, but also pleasurable and slightly painful in a good way. He mewled again, scrunching up his face when he felt a third finger prod at his entrance before joining the other two. 

Gerard had never fingered himself, but he welcomed the burn of the stretch with open arms, gasping and arching his back as he felt the fingers brush against a certain spot inside him which made his stomach churn with pleasure. 

"Found it." He heard Frank's cocky voice above him, Gerard was also pretty sure Frank was smirking. 

Frank's stomach was literally bouncing with excitement, he was finally going to fuck Gerard Way and it was going to feel fucking amazing. Hell, he still felt tight as a virgin after being prepped. 

He chuckled warmly at Gerard's confused face when he'd lifted him up and placed the older boy in his lap, positioning his erect member with Gerard's twitching hole. 

"Are you ready?" Frank asked, shocking himself a bit, he'd never been this caring with his former 'bed partners' as his friend Pete put it. It'd just been fucking, no feelings except lust involved. 

Gerard only smiled at him, nodding slightly in addition and that gave Frank clear signal to push his length inside the tight heat. He was right about the tight part, it felt like heaven already and Frank had a hard time trying to conceal his groans and moans. 

Too lost in his own pleasure, Frank failed to notice Gerard's painful expression until he felt nails pressing into his skin on his arm and a painful whine escaped Gerard's lips. 

"Shit, Gee are you okay?" He asked, slightly freaking out. It kind of scared him that he actually cared. 

"I-I'm, just... Just give me a m-minute." The boy seated in his lap answered through gritted teeth, obviously trying to relax as much as he could. 

And then everything seemed to fall into pieces as realisation slapped Frank in the face. 

Oh.

"Shit Gerard, you're a virgin aren't you?" Sure Frank had fooled around a lot, but he'd never actually taken someone's virginity before and the thought of doing such a thing scared him.

Gerard blushed and hung his head down shamefully as it was the world's biggest crime. "I... I." He felt even more pathetic when he couldn't even say a single word without shaking and averting his eyes. God, he really hoped Frank didn't end up hating him. 

"Fuck," He heard Frank mutter, feeling tears starting to form in his eyes only to feel his breath hitch when Frank's warm hand pushed his head upwards to meet with a set of green-ish hazel eyes. 

"That should've been special Gee," Frank murmured softly, cupping his cheeks and brushing away the spilled tears with his thumbs. "Not given to an asshole like me." 

Gerard bit his bottom lip, feeling his cheeks flush into a pink shade again and shaking his head, disagreeing with Frank's words. 

"B-but it is." He finally managed to stutter out, averting his eyes again. "I... I," He paused, looking up at Frank again. "I like you Frankie." 

"Really?" Frank had never been so shocked in his entire life. How could this cute innocent boy like a cocky asshole like him?

"Y-yeah..." Gerard moaned out softly when he felt Frank shift under him, causing his dick to spring back to life. 

That didn't go unnoticed by the younger boy, making him smirk slightly and thrusting his hips upwards experimentally causing Gerard to move his hands to grip at Frank's shoulders and moaning loudly. 

Frank growled, being inside Gerard was possibility the best feeling ever and he just had to buck his hips up again, creating a slow rhythm, not wanting to hurt the other boy again. 

"A-ah, faster please!" Gerard moaned, more like yelled out and started to grind his own hips up and down, trying to match Frank's faster movements. It felt like he was floating on cloud nine there he sat in Frank's lap bouncing up and down at his hard cock, feeling every vein brush against his inner walls.

Unable to hold himself anymore, Frank's tattooed hands were suddenly gripping Gerard's amazing hips, slamming him harder down with each pleasurable trust, making the older scream out in ecstasy and literally see stars when Frank hit the certain spot inside him once again. 

"T-There!" He heard him scream out followed by a string of blabbering and some cursing. 

Regaining his composure, Frank smirked and began to trust even harder into the now screaming boy who was currently riding his dick like he was born doing it. "You like that don't you?" He began to whisper filthy encouragements, nibbling at Gerard's earlobe. 

"You look so damn beautiful while doing this, while riding me like it's the only thing you know. You look so edible, so ruined." He growled out, thrusting harder into the delicious heat, now slightly wet because of the mix of pre-come and slick. 

"No-one's gonna see you like this, so pretty and ruined just for me." Frank groaned before biting down at Gerard's pale neck, creating another huge hickey. 

"Frank! S-so good- ah!" Gerard was a blabbering mess because of Frank's hard trusting and dirty talking.

"I'm gonna- ah!" He moaned out when Frank hit his spot extra hard and his stomach clenched in a familiar way. 

"Then come." Whispered Frank hotly into his ear and just like that he was indeed cumming, thick white ropes exploding out of his red and pulsing dick. 

It only took Frank to look at Gerard's orgasm face and a few more thrust, to come inside Gerard, groaning into his neck. 

Pulling out after a minute of heavy panting and sloppy kisses, Frank winced slightly at the oversensitivity before plopping himself down beside Gerard on the bed.

"Oh and for you information, I like you too."


End file.
